At your place
by JessM21
Summary: The word 'commitment' is definitely NOT included on Inuyasha's dictionary. Then Kagome comes along. Story told in bits and pieces. AU InuKag.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'd be rich if I did, but I'm not, so... yeah.

InuKag AU. Story told in bits and pieces. Sorta inspired on the song Toothbrush from DNCE, though this is not a song fic.

 **Part 1**

He woke up to the sunlight crashing on his face, feeling the most relaxed he had ever been in his entire life. His memory was a bit foggy from the night before, though with all the partying and the drinking he did it was no surprise. After a few minutes of just laying there, his body began to recognize the scent that surrounded him and the weight on his right arm. _Shit._ Just as Inuyasha turned around, he immediately recognized the head that rested soundly asleep on the crook of his arm. Kagome. All of their previous night came like a trainwreck through his brain and his heart almost came out of his chest. What was he going to do now?

A.N. Ok, so I'll try to update as soon as possible. I suck at keeping up with longer stories, that's why I decided to make chapters short. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'd be rich if I did, but I'm not, so... yeah.

 **Part 2: Origins of the disaster.**

He couldn't for his life remember how Miroku, his roommate, had convinced him about hosting yet another party. Ever since he broke up with Kikyo, Miroku had insisted that he had to be more social, maybe even meet a few of Sango's friends. To be honest, he wasn't interested at all. His previous relationship had failed precisely because he was unwilling to commit any further. When Kikyo had insisted on spending the night at his place, he had totally freaked out and decided to end things before she got any more attached.

That was just the way he did things. He went on a few dates with girls (most of them asking HIM out and HIM being way too polite to say no) and then disappeared. Nishimura Kikyo had been to one to last a bit longer. Still, he couldn't see himself sharing as much with her.

And right now here he was, trying to be a good host while his roommate did kami-knows-what upstairs with his girlfriend. _Damn pervert._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'd be rich if I did, but I'm not, so... yeah

 **Part 3: Talk about impossible wishes.**

He walked to open the door as he heard a knock, and right then and there he silently thanked Miroku for his insistence. Kagome Higurashi, Sango's best friend, was standing before him, looking as gorgeous as ever with her warm smile. He considered her his friend too, though he was so attracted to her ever since they met a few years ago through their friends. But he always knew she was way out of his league.

She was a strong-willed woman, intelligent and independent. Most of the time they ended up bickering, since she was as stubborn and feisty as hell. She put up with his bad mood and his crude attitude. But the girl had proven to be an amazing friend, always loving and caring for the ones close to her. Opposite from him, Kagome wasn't the type to date much even when she had tons of suitors because, as she had once explained, she was only in for something serious. How could no man want to be with her in that way? Inuyasha could totally be that guy, he thought, when he was ready to settle down of course... like in, some years. _Keh, yeah right. She doesn't even see you as an option, idiot._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'd be rich if I did, but I'm not, so... yeah.

 **Part 4: Naïvety at its finest.**

\- - Inuyasha, could you stop your daydreaming and let me in? I'm freezing here!

\- - Just come on in, wench! No one's stopping you – he said, trying to hide his embarrassment. She chuckled, recognizing his tough-guy façade. Did he realize how cute he looked when he blushed?

Kagome had had a crush on her hanyou friend since a long time ago, but she was sure he was not the type to have a real girlfriend. Sure, he had dated the most popular girl in college for some time, but it was known he didn't take it that seriously. Sango had told her to not get her hopes up, but she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach every time they met. Oh, if she only knew.

The half-demon in front of her wasn't faring any better, he was almost sure she could hear his heartbeat from miles away.

AN: Thanks to the people who's been following my story. Please review and let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'd be rich if I did, but I'm not, so... yeah.

 **Part 5: Blame the alcohol.**

They engaged in conversation, with updates about their lives and their future plans after college. A few drinks after, they were joking about how Miroku and Sango were either marrying or killing each other soon, what with her jealousy and his perverted ways. People started leaving the house a few hours after midnight, but they were too amused with each other to even notice their best friends calling it a night. There were just a couple of friends around when they had started dancing, bodies flush with each other and barely keeping their eyes away. Was it the alcohol making them so bold?

Kagome's eyes went wide with shock when he stole a chaste kiss from her lips, barely containing his desire to taste her further.

\- You're gorgeous, y'know that? – heavy lidded eyes stared at her blushed cheeks, a wicked smile appearing on his face, while she just giggled in response.

AN: Sorry for such a delay, life got in the way. Please review and let me know what you think. It helps to improve my writing and my motivation :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'd be rich if I did, but I'm not, so... yeah.

 **Part 6: Do it now. Don't regret it later.**

She was dozing off as he placed her on his bed. God, she was so alluring. Everything about her called to him in a way no one else had. And the way she looked into his golden orbs… Could she possibly feel the same way he did? As soon as he stood up from his bed to settle downstairs he felt her small hand grab his. He gulped, unsure if he could resist her charms.

\- It's your bed, you shouldn't sleep on the couch. Besides… if you don't mind then I'm ok with sharing.

Inuyasha just nodded while she scooted closer to the wall. _Get your shit together, Kagome's just your friend, right?_ But he hadn't planned on turning to face her at the same time she faced him. And then his hands grew a mind of their own, coming around her waist and crushing her to him as he devoured her lips. _To hell with this._

A.N. Got a bit discouraged with the lack of response, but then I figured out I kinda write for my own pleasure as well. However, if you do enjoy it I'd love to read your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'd be rich if I did, but I'm not, so... yeah.

 **Part 7: The aftermath of heaven.**

He was officially screwed. How could he do this to his friend? Sure it wasn't a mistake for him, hell, Inuyasha knew that what he felt last night having her in his arms was the purest love he had ever experienced. Yet, he couldn't put their friendship at stake. In his panicked state he didn't hear Kagome's voice until she forced him to look back at her.

\- Are you ok? You seem… troubled. – She blushed hard, remembering just what had happened last night and wondering if maybe he felt bad about it.

The man was surprised at the amount of peace and… love? Could it be that what he saw in her eyes? Suddenly she was already out of bed, putting her clothes on and excusing herself because she was running late for work.

\- Wait! Wait, Kagome, I… it's just… are we good? I mean, are you ok… with this? – Why did he have to sound so nervous? _Goddammit Inuyasha, you're a grown man for fuck's sake._

\- Look, I've never done something like… like this before... like in... never, but… uhm, I'm really happy. You make me happy.

And she smiled her sunshine smile.

A.N. Thank you for reading. I promise to get to work on a few chapters during the weekend if you review (wink, wink) and try to post them more frequently.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'd be rich if I did, but I'm not, so... yeah.

 **Part 8: I put a spell on you.**

\- What's up with the long face? I thought you'd be pleased how things turned out with Kagome. – Miroku asked, casting a sided glanced to his roommate.

It was Monday. He had been in such a good mood yesterday when she left. Everything had been perfect; she hadn't mentioned anything about meeting again, nor staying longer than necessary at his place. Yet he couldn't get rid of the bitter thoughts that plagued his mind. Did she hate him now because of what happened?

As soon as he turned to answer, his friend's eyes went wide, an amused grin on his face.

\- Shit man. You wanted her to stay, didn't you?! You really really like her!

\- Shaddup, okay?! I don't… it's… fuck! I was kinda hoping she would call me or something. Maybe just talk about it, you know? Only to make sure we're still ok... as friends...

If he hadn't been blushing and trying so hard to sound casual then maybe Miroku might had fallen for such lie. He had to find an excuse to talk to her without his friends knowing, because if they found out he was never going to live it down.

 _What the hell did she do to me?_

A.N. Thank you so much for your reviews, they made me very happy! :) See you soon, very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'd be rich if I did, but I'm not, so... yeah.

 **Part 9: I'm not okay.**

\- Where the hell are you Inuyasha?! I'm going to kill you! – Sango came bursting through their door a few days after. She was beyond furious.

Miroku asked her what was wrong, but she didn't even look at him. Instead, she threw a pointed finger at a very surprised hanyou.

\- It's your fault Kagome's been so upset this week. How dare you seduce her when you don't want anything serious with her?! You stupid, immature…

\- Hey! It's not my… She's upset? But I thought… she told me it was ok. Dammit, I never meant to hurt her. – The last part came out as a whisper, but even the brown-haired girl could see he was actually worried.

His ears drooped and shoulders slumped as he made his way towards his room without saying anything else.

Then, Sango's boyfriend told her how his roommate had been mopping around since the day after the party, and also about the conversation they had had. Maybe he did like her friend more than she thought...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'd be rich if I did, but I'm not, so... yeah.

 **Part 10: Best Man Jitters.**

\- Hey, Kagome…

\- I-Inuyasha?

\- Heh, yeah. Uhm, how are you?

\- I've been good, running around and stuff. You know, the usual.

\- Are you busy right now?

\- Uh, not really… I just got off from work and I'm on my way home. What's up?

\- So, Sango told you I suppose. About the engagement…

\- She did! I'm so happy for them. I knew it was going to happen soon, but it still surprised me a bit.

\- I know, right? Um, do you think we should meet to plan their bachelor party or something? I really don't know how this thing of the best man works, I could use some help.

\- When would you like to meet? I'm kinda swamped with finals and work this week.

\- Saturday sounds good? We can get some lunch or something…

\- Okay, Saturday's perfect.

\- Great! I'll pick you up around noon.

\- Alright, see you then Inuyasha!

\- Take care, Kagome.

No one would ever know about the happy dance he did when he hung up the phone. No one, ever.

 _Thank kami for that pervert and his engagement._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'd be rich if I did, but I'm not, so... yeah.

 **Part 11: Hot & cold.**

He was freaking out. How could he be this nervous after all of the dates he had been in? And this wasn't even a date per se! They were just a couple of friends planning a bachelor party for their other friends. That was just about it.

The sound of heels coming down the stairs had his heart racing and ears twitching. Kagome opened the door and smiled at him, and he swore right then and there that he was in heaven. She looked lovely in her blue sundress. They drove in a friendly chatter for a few minutes until they got to Kagome's favorite cafe, and she seemed pretty happy about the surprise. It had been a challenge getting Sango to agree to help him and give him such a valuable information.

They discussed the date and places for their friends' parties, agreeing that both groups would wrap up the night at Inuyasha's apartment. They kept talking about everything for a few more hours, feeling more comfortable with each other with every passing minute.

\- Gods! I was supposed to be at Sango's place a few minutes ago.

\- I can take you there if you want. After all it's my fault you're late. – sure, he wanted to be nice, but in all honesty he just wanted to spend more time with her.

The couple arrived at their destination a few minutes later, and he insisted on walking her to the door.

\- Thanks for the drive, you just saved me from Sango's wrath.

\- No problem… So, I guess we'll… meet at my place after the party next week?

\- I wouldn't miss it. – she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and entered her friend's house, leaving him frozen and all hot at the same time.

 _Kami, I do like like her. I'm so fucked._

A.N. A bit longer chapter to make up for my absence. I'll be moving countries soon, so I've been very busy with paperwork and handling over my job, etc. I promise to try and write a few chapters this weekend so I won't leave you hanging for too long.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12. Denial**

\- So… Kagome...

\- Please, don't ask.

\- Inuyasha, eh?

\- Of course not! It was just… well…maybe I… oh gods. Yes, Sango! What am I supposed to do? I know he's not interested in a relationship and I really don't want to jeopardize our friendship.

\- Girl, you crossed the line to the dark side since that party.

\- Ugh, don't even remind me. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret anything. But I WAS fine being just friends.

\- If I'm honest, I think he really likes you. Maybe he just needs some time to get used to the idea of having a girlfriend. Or maybe you just need to seduce him with that hot body of yours? Oh, no, wait. You already did that.

\- SANGO! You're just as bad as your fiancé, gosh.

* * *

A.N. So… I did leave you hanging… almost two years no less… sorry, my bad... master abroad was more time consuming than I thought, and now I'm back to being a responsible working adult, so yeah.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13. Friends helping friends helping them.**

After some uneventful weeks, the night of both parties had finally arrived. The girls had spent most of their morning on the mall, looking for outfits for their upcoming celebration.

Kagome was humming a tune as she got dressed with the rest of the girls at Sango's home when she heard her phone go off.

* _Hey wench, heading out now. I'll keep you posted on how the night goes so that you girls know when to come. IY*_

* _Sounds great. Have fun ;) KH*_

Only Sango noticed the blush creeping on Kagome's face. She could only hope hers and Miroku's own plan for getting those two together worked.

* * *

A.N. Hey! Look who didn't make you wait two more years for an update!


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14. Hey jealousy!**

Inuyasha could only groan as he saw Tatewaki Hojo at the bar. Why the hell had Miroku invited this guy? Sure, they got along just fine but they weren't even friends. It irritated him to no end that the man had been trying to woo Kagome for quite a long time, even though she had politely declined his advances.

He had to get rid of him before going back to the party at his apartment. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything, he just wanted to make sure Kagome wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He was just being a really really good friend, right?

\- Inuyasha! I was just telling our friend Hojo that the more the merrier, so he's coming tonight with us to your place, too. Isn't that great?

 _Fuck my life._

* * *

A.N. Typed a few chapters yesterday, so I won't take too long to update. Hurray for me!


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15. Highway to hell.**

It was quite late when the car taking them to Inuyasha's place arrived after getting his heads-up. While she wasn't as drunk as the last party they had been at (and surely less drunk than screaming Sango or Ayame), Kagome could already feel the effects of drinking as she tried for around 5 minutes to respond to the hanyou's last text, failing miserably.

*Are you guys ready? We'll be there in 15. KH*

*Dunno 'bout the rest, but I definitely can't wait. IY*

*Oh? Can't wait for what, Taisho? KH*

*To see you. IY*

 _Oh gods, did it suddenly get like... really hot in here?!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16. Starstruck.**

Miroku had basically tackled Sango as soon as she came through the door, while the rest of the girls trailed behind her, heels in hand and singing to their heart's content.

A few seconds had to pass until Inuyasha closed the door behind him and released the breath he didn't notice he was holding since seeing Kagome getting out of the car. She looked absolutely gorgeous, with a black dress hugging her body on all the right places, a simple make-up highlighting her natural beauty, and the alcohol just adding to her adorable blush.

\- Hey there – he said, a smirk adorning his handsome face. Just as she was about to reply, someone dragged him behind, effectively blocking his view.

\- Kagome? It's so good to see you! You look amazing!

\- Hojo?!


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17. I need a hero.**

She needed a drink, now. While she didn't dislike Hojo, he sure was very persistent, annoying at times. She knew that him being here had to be Miroku's doing, since Inuyasha's face made it very clear he wasn't happy with the guy's presence either.

\- Would you like to dance with me? – his slurry words made it clear he had already a tad bit too much to drink.

\- Uhm, thanks but I think I'll rest for now, Hojo.

\- Come on, Kagome, just one song.

His hands came straight to her hips and she turned around to face him, eyes wide and trying to free herself from his hold. Hojo moved forward, aiming for her lips, when a fist collided with his face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18. Knight in not-so-shiny armor.**

He never thought he'd end up slipping and sprawled on the floor after punching the guy. But of course, between the anger and the booze, one could say he wasn't thinking very clear.

\- Does your head still hurt?

\- I'm fine wench! Hanyou, remember?

\- I was just worried for you, okay?! Anyway… thanks for... you know. He's never been this forward.

\- 'S no problem, damn bastard. He better not try anything funny again or I'll really kick his ass.

And she smiled her beautiful smile, and he stared at her lips for way too long, and he couldn't resist pulling her to him in a needy kiss, and she responded with as much passion.

 _I must be delirious, right? Yeah, I'm positive I hit my head harder than I thought..._

* * *

A.N. Thanks for the follows and reviews! They keep me pumped yoooo


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19. Hesitation.**

The couple's love display was interrupted with a "Yes!" coming from the kitchen door. Kagome turned, her face feeling extremely hot, just in time to see her friends Sango and Miroku high-fiving each other. _They had planned this all along!_

\- Oi! Shut up! The party's over so get out.

\- Owww, but Inuyasha… we just fixed things between you two, and that's how you thank us?

\- We were doing just fine without you, nosy people.

It was almost dawn now. While everyone shuffled out the door, Inuyasha couldn't contain his sudden urge to grab Kagome's hand and drag her back to him.

\- Kagome… Stay? - it was barely a whisper, but she heard him loud and clear.

\- Inuyasha, I… I don't know if I… if we...

\- We don't have to do anything, I swear! Just… Stay with me?

* * *

A.N. I love them lol reviews? :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20. Morning bliss.**

Her sweet smell reached his nostrils as soon as he opened his eyes. The night had been nothing but perfect, and watching her sleeping so soundly besides him made him feel things he never thought he would. An unknowing smile crept to his face. _This is just so right, Kagome and me. Could she possibly feel the same?_

She stirred, and her drowsy eyes came to crash with his golden ones.

\- Good morning…

\- Good one, indeed – he chuckled, moving a strand of black hair behind her ear.

\- Did you sleep well? – she asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice. Even though she was extremely happy to be there with him, Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit worried about their relationship. Where they officially a couple?

\- Better than ever. Wait for me? I'll shower real quick and we can have breakfast after.

She nodded, and as Inuyasha kissed her forehead and headed for the bathroom, he would never guess that the girl's thoughts were going the same path as his. _Us together, it feels so right…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21. Bittersweet.**

She was gone? As soon as he opened the door to his bedroom, he noticed Kagome was nowhere to be seen, neither her clothes. _What the actual fuck?! This is not possible, is it? I thought…_

He quickly made his way to the living room in hopes of finding her there. Nothing. Had he misread the signals? Scared her? Or maybe it was karma.

As Inuyasha stepped in the kitchen, he found a note on the fridge with was definitely Kagome's handwriting.

"What kind of person doesn't have any coffee around, Taisho?! Went to the coffee shop just around the corner. Hope the breakfast is ready when I'm back ;) KH"

His heart swelled with happiness and relief, and with a grin on his face, he started to prepare what he hoped would be the first of many breakfasts together.

* * *

A.N. So... this chapter got a bit too long so I split it in two, and should be posting the next one pretty pretty soon! I don't know you guys, but I'm really proud of myself for keeping up with my updates lol Thanks to all of those who've favorited/followed/reviewed!


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22. Breakeven.**

A few minutes later, a knock on the door had him sprinting to open, only to find himself encircled by a pair of slender arms he hadn't felt in a while.

\- Inuyasha, my love!

\- Ki…kyo? What the... what are you... – He stuttered, standing dumbfounded while the raven-haired girl invited herself in.

\- Of course, dummy! Or were you expecting someone else? I told you I only needed some time to myself, but we're all good now, I promise.

And just as he was about to reply that she needed to leave, Kikyo closed the distance between them, pulling him to her and crashing her lips to his. At the same time, the elevator door chimed open.

He pushed his ex-girlfriend as fast as he could, turning to see a couple of coffee cups dropping to the floor, a teary-eyed Kagome, and the elevator door closing once again.

 _No, no, no, no, shit!_

* * *

A.N. Life caught up, took me longer than expected to upload, so sorry!


End file.
